The Wrong Decision
by Rhett9
Summary: Sometimes when it comes to love we choose what is easy instead of what is best for us. Kucy two shot.
1. Chapter 1

"You know you can't just hide from your problems." Logan said giving me a sympatric glance.

"Yes I can." I replied. Truthfully I knew I couldn't but it was all I could do at the moment I  
didn't want to hurt either of them.

"Do you stay with Lucy or get back with Jo?" Camille asked.

"I'm not sure Jo was my first girlfriend but Lucy and I have so much in common." I sighed, "I  
need time to think." I said getting up and heading out the door.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench outside of Rocque records trying to decide who to choose. I have had  
good times with both girls and it was a hard choice to make.

"Whatcha doing big brother?" Katie asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I ran Rocque Records for the day." Katie said shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big  
deal which for her it probably wasn't.

"Why?"

"That isn't important now answer my question." Katie said taking a seat next to me.

"I can't decide between Jo or Lucy." I sighed talking to my baby sister about relationships was  
the last thing I wanted to do but I was desperate.

"You know what you need to do?" Katie asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

Katie smiled before answering "You Walk."

"What Do You Mean, 'Walk'?"

"Clears the Head!" Katie answered.

"Yeah, But My Head Won't Tell Me What to Do." I said shaking my head.

"Of course not. But your heart will lead you to where you need to go. It always does." Katie said  
giving me a knowing look for a thirteen year old she was pretty smart.

"Thanks baby sister." I said giving Katie a hug before getting up to start my walk.

* * *

I was taking a walk like Katie had suggested and everywhere I went I saw things that reminded  
me of Lucy and it made me realize just how much she meant to me. Lucy was unlike any girl I  
had ever met. She was fun and we had a lot in common. Jo always ignored my friends but Lucy  
hung out with us all.

When I tried asking Lucy out I was so nervous that she would reject me so that has to mean  
something. But with Jo I was never afraid. These thoughts made me realize that I loved Lucy  
with Jo it was just stupid puppy love but with Lucy there may be more there.

The kiss I shared with Lucy was the best kiss of my life and it just felt so right. Whenever I  
kissed Jo it felt like it just something to do.

And that is what scarred me. What if I chose Lucy and we got serious and then our career's  
pulled us apart? As the doubt crept into my mind I decided I should ignore the girl I love and just  
chose the girl who was safest. I had made my choice.

"Hey." I said once Jo opened her door.

"Hi." Jo replied. I took a breath before speaking again I knew I was making a huge mistake by  
choosing Jo over Lucy but I felt I needed to do this to protect my heart in the future.

"Jo would you take me back?" I asked forcing the words out of my mouth. My heart was  
screaming this is the wrong choice but my head was screaming it was safer.

"Of course Kendall." Jo said pulling me into her hug. While I was in her arms all I could think of  
was how it would feel to be in Lucy's arms.

"Lucy I'm sorry." I said. I had just told Lucy my choice and the look on her face killed me.

"How could you do this to me?" Lucy asked. "You knew I just got out of a horrible relationship  
and that I had trust issues because of it. You did all those wonderful things for me and made me  
think you cared then you go and leave me right after you kiss me and ask me out that is a jerk  
move!" Lucy yelled. She was right and I felt like a complete douche I knew how she had been  
treated by Beau and now it looks like I am no better.

"I thought you were different Kendall." Lucy whispered before she got off the bench we had  
been sitting on.

I watched as she ran away and it crushed me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as the tears made their way down my cheek. I could only hope in  
time my heart would agree with my head.

It had been one year since Jo had returned and I had made my decision and in that time a lot had  
changed. In the end I still lost Lucy because a week after I made my choice she left the Palm  
woods. She had left because it was too painful to see me after what I had done to her. Not a day  
has gone by that I haven't missed her. I even slipped up and called Jo Lucy.

My friendship with the guys had also been strained. Jo was as bossy and clingy as she had  
always been. I went back to spending more time with her than I did my friends since she didn't  
like to hang around them. The guys also hated me for Lucy leaving they all considered her their  
best friend and it was my fault she was gone now.

"So Katie told me you caught Jo cheating on you again." Carlos said taking a seat next to me on  
our couch.

"Yeah this time it was with Dak." I said. Jo had been caught cheating on me at least three times  
that I had known about. She claims it isn't cheating when it is done to help her career. Lately her  
career has been all she has cared about.

"Dude why do you stay with her?" Carlos asked.

"Because it is safer to be with someone you don't have strong feelings for."

"You know we all think she is just using you for your fame." Carlos stated.

"I know." I sighed. I knew they were right and that all I was to Jo was someone to boost her  
career. She had changed.

"Do you regret it?" Carlos asked giving me a sympatric look.

"Every day of my life." I stated.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I listened to my head instead of my heart. And because I was so stupid I lost the girl  
who meant the world to me." I said my voice trembling.

"Thinking about Lucy again aren't you?" Jett asked taking the seat next to me on the bench in  
Palmwoods Park. Jett and I had become close friends after working together with James to get  
rid of Beau.

"Yeah." It was no secret that after Lucy left I always came to the last spot I had spoken to her.  
My friends knew that when I was here I was missing her.

"Maybe one day you will get another chance with her." Jett said.

"I won't I blew it big time." I said. "Besides even if she did give me a second chance who is to  
say Hollywood wouldn't break us up?"

"You can't base your life on what ifs Kendall. Besides if two people are meant to be together no  
one can tear them apart. I remember how much Lucy meant to you and all you did for her. You  
two were made for each other."

"I doubt I will ever see her again she is a huge rock star now. She probably doesn't even  
remember me."

"Who knows maybe one day you will. And Kendall I doubt she forgot you, you were special to  
her."

"I hope so." I said looking up at the sky.

**I do Not Own BTR.** Also I am in desperate need of a beta so if you can do it send me a PM or review please.

**Ok so I loved Lucy and shipped Kucy so much but then Jo had to come back and ruin**  
**things. I have never liked Jo hence the reason she is almost always a jerk in my stories.**  
**Anyway Big Time Descion annoyed me so I wrote how I want it to go. Lucy will be back in**  
**part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you and Jo doing for your anniversary tonight?" Carlos asked as he finished changing.

"Nothing, she is going to be in a photo shoot."

"And she couldn't reschedule that?" Logan asked.

"Guess not."

James sighed. "Dude, how have you put up with that bitch all these years?"

"It's been a struggle these past five years for sure." I answered. It didn't seem like it had been five years since I made the decision that cost me the girl who made me happy.

"Guys you're up next." Kelly said, coming into the room.

"Ok Kelly, on our way." Carlos answered. We had been invited back to Rocktober a few times, but this has been the first year we were free to do it and we were excited to be back.

"Hold on, I forgot my inear in the dressing room."

"Hurry Kendall, you guys are on in two minutes." Kelly said, looking at her watch.

"I'll be right back," I said before racing towards my dressing room.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I picked myself up off the floor. In my rush to get back to the stage I had run into someone.

"It's fine."

"L-Lucy?" I asked, now noticing the girl I had run into.

"Kendall?" Lucy asked, sounding just as surprised to see me. Neither of us had seen each other since that day in the park.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered.

"It's been a while." Lucy remarked. Her tone was neutral, so I couldn't tell if she was happy to see me or if she was pissed.

"Kendall, what's taking you so long? We were supposed to be on already." James said, running up to me.

"Hi James." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy?" James asked, looking her over. She hadn't really changed much since we had last seen her.

"Yup." Lucy said before hugging James. I was hurt; she had shown hardly any emotion to seeing me again but she was acting different towards James.

"It was nice seeing you. Maybe we can catch up after the performance?" James asked.

"I'd like that." Lucy answered.

"I can't believe you guys saw Lucy before us." Carlos pouted as we turned into the hotel parking lot where Lucy was staying.

"Carlos you're twenty two; try acting like it." Logan sighed.

"I don't want to." Carlos replied, sticking his tongue out.

"You're hopeless." James said.

"You guys sure this is a good idea?" I asked. I was nervous about being around Lucy again after what I had done.

"Kendall, we haven't seen Lucy in person for a long time; of course it is a good idea." Logan answered.

"Besides, what happened between you two was years ago; I'm sure she isn't still mad." Carlos added.

"If you guys say so." I sighed.

"Here we go room 2J. Kinda ironic huh?" James chuckled as we stood outside the door to Lucy's room. My stomach was in knot as we waited for Lucy to answer the door.

"Wow, you guys look great." Lucy commented.

"Thanks. So do you." Carlos replied from his chair.

"Logan I never would have pegged you as the type to grow a goatee." Lucy smiled.

"Neither did we." Carlos said, trying but failing not to laugh.

"It started with Camille wanting to see what he would look like with one," James said.

"But I ended up loving it." Logan said.

"It looks nice. And I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

"Camille and I understood."

"So Kendall, you've been quiet." Lucy commented, looking over at me. I had hoped she would forget I was there.

"Um yeah, not feeling too good." I lied.

"That's too bad." Lucy said. "I saw you and Jo on Hollywood's hottest couples of 2017."

"Yeah, I didn't really want to be in the magazine but Jo said it was good publicity."

"So how have you been Lucy?" James asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good; my latest album is doing real well and my tour sold out in ten minutes."

"We all love that album." Logan smiled.

"And congrats on the tour." Carlos said.

"Thank you." Lucy replied.

**Lucy POV  
**The guys had left an hour ago, and after exchanging numbers we agreed to catch up more once our schedules were clear. I had missed my friends from the Palmwoods all these years, but I felt it was best to help me forget Kendall. Only problem was, I couldn't forget him. It took everything I had to remain neutral towards him. I didn't want him to see that after all this time I still loved him.

I wanted us to be friends again at least. Besides he still loves Jo.

"Maybe this is your second chance?" My drummer Malese said. I had just finished telling her about meeting the guys again. She was my friend and knew all about Kendall and how I felt.

"I don't think so." I sighed. "Besides he has Jo."

"You wouldn't have run into him otherwise. Anyone with a brain can see Jo Taylor is nothing but a fame whore." I couldn't argue with that; almost every time you picked up a magazine you could see Jo with whatever male star was hot that week claiming they were just friends. Kendall was a great guy and deserved better than that.

"We had our chance years ago. He chose her." I whispered.

"Sometimes you need a second chance, because time wasn't ready for the first one." Malese grinned.

**Kendall pov**

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _I thought to myself while sitting on the park bench. It had been two weeks since I had bumped into Lucy, and yesterday I got a call from a friend of ours. Malese told me Lucy still cared about me, and if I still cared about her now was my second chance to make things right. Lucy was in town for a concert, so after persuasion from the guys I decided to text Lucy asking her to meet me here.

"Been a long time since I was here." Lucy said as she took a seat on the bench in the Palmwoods Park.

"Thanks for coming Lucy," I said, trying to hide how nervous I was.

"You made it sound like it was important." Lucy shrugged.

"I miss you."

"What do you mean Kendall?"

"I mean I was stupid to let you go all those years ago."

"Don't." Lucy stated, trying to get off the bench.

"No please listen." I grabbed her arm. "I'm hanging by a thread. I try to live life without you. But every time I do, I feel dead. I want to start us over again." I couldn't lose her this time.

"Do you know what it's like having the person you care for chose someone else over you? To have to see their picture everywhere you look and be reminded of what you lost?" She was crying now and it crushed me.

"I was stupid and scared. I thought it would be easier to pick the girl I didn't love over the one I did because if Hollywood ever got in the way it would hurt less to lose Jo than you, but in the end I still lost you and not a day goes by that I don't regret my mistake."

"I just don't think I can do this. Besides, you're with Jo."

"I broke up with her Monday," I answered.

"Why?"

"After all these years I was tired of what Jo put me and my friends through. Her response had been, 'Oh well plenty of hot famous rich men in Hollywood.' ''

"I don't know what to think," Lucy said.

"I know deep inside you that you wished things turned out differently too." I said, looking into her eyes.

"I do, but that still doesn't change things. I need to think."

"Wait; before you go take this with you." I said handing her the letter I had written.

**Lucy POV**

_That wasn't what I had expected _I thought as I entered my tour bus. I had decided to read Kendall's letter once I was back, and now that I was it was time to see what he had to say.

"I hope you accept this invitation from my heart. The last thing I want is for us to be apart. I know it's my fault for the harm that's been done. I'm asking for the chance to prove I am the one. I can't take it back, that I do know. That wasn't who I am I will prove it. I can say I was scared but it wasn't of you. I was scared of what could happen. I should have told you. Instead I hid my fear deep inside. While you left your heart open wide. I should have known there was no need to be scared. My life was with the perfect person for it to be shared. You have my heart and I don't want it back. You are the one who got me back on track. If the time comes and you can find it in your heart, I will be ready for a new start. I'm writing you this letter from my heart to yours. I just want you to know that I'm all yours. –Kendall" I read the letter and couldn't believe what it had said.

**Kendall POV**

"Coming." I yelled to the person knocking on the door. "Lucy?" I asked, looking at the girl in my doorway.

"I called Carlos and he told me where you live."

"What are you doing here?"

"I read your letter."

"Are you here to hit me?"

"I never stopped loving you, you know," Lucy stated.

"I'm sorry for what a moron I was."

"I forgive you."

"Do you think we could start all over again?" I asked.

"I'd like that." Lucy smiled. Right before she kissed me.

**Author Note: I own nothing**


End file.
